How To Save A Life
by KJMusical
Summary: Hoity Toity & Photo Finish never really thought about their feelings for one another. Well, that was until they both saved each other's lives. Hoity Toity X Photo Finish. R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


**Author's Note: OK, this is a fan fiction idea I had in my spare time. I was listening to 'The Heart Never Lies' by McFly and thinking about the original music video (you know, the couple that constantly argue and end up drowning in their car whilst McFly play the song in heavy rain?), when an idea came to my head.**

**At first, I was going to use Peanut Butter and Grape Jelly Sandwich from Rick Griffin's webcomic Housepets!, but then I saw a few videos of Photo Finish and Hoity Toity from MLP: FIM and I thought "Hmm, those two would make a good couple."**

**So, when I searched up Hoity Toity & Photo Finish into the search engines, it came up with 'Couture Collaboration' by Chatelier and 'A green haired surprise' by paulinaghost. Now, don't get me wrong. I did read these and I thought they were quite good and well-written. But at the same time, I was hoping for a romantic fan fic.**

**Seeing as how there is none written yet involving this possible couple, I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**And one more thing, despite the title, this story has nothing to do with the song by The Fray!**

It was Canterlot Fashion Week.

And iconic and famous fashion photographer Photo Finish and "designer-slash-stylist-slash-fashion expert" Hoity Toity were selected to be this year's hosts.

Both were in their dressing rooms, getting ready for the show.

Photo Finish was sitting in front of her mirror getting her make-up sorted.

She was applying small amounts of eye shadow over her eyes.

She then grabbed her glasses and was just placing them on when she thought about something.

And that 'Something' was Hoity Toity.

Back then, she didn't think of him in any particular way.

She just thought of him as some fashion critic that seemed to take his job a bit too seriously.

Oh, and he just so happened to make and style fashion himself.

Different to her, because she would experiment with various chemical combinations of clothing.

But all that was before…..

The accident.

(Flashback)

Photo Finish was running late one day.

She knew everypony at the fashion studio would give her hell if she was late to a photography session.

"In Celestia's name, why doez zere have to be traffic on zis day!" she said annoyed that there was intense traffic that was holding her back from her job.

Meanwhile, Hoity Toity was down in a log cabin by a lake.

He was on vacation after almost 2 months of fashion work.

He was just walking outside to observe his surroundings.

Meanwhile, Photo Finish was in her cart driven by two other horses.

Suddenly, a horse caught a pebble and tripped over.

The other horse fell over too and the carriage was thrown upwards, with Photo Finish still inside.

There were no restraints inside, so when Photo Finish went flying, she slammed into the roof of the carriage.

The tether that connected the horses to the carriage broke and Photo Finish was flung into a lake.

Hoity Toity was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of a crash.

He looked around, just in time to see a carriage land in the lake.

For a second or so, he believed he saw Photo Finish stuck inside the carriage.

So, without any concern for his own health or safety, Hoity just jumped into the lake.

The carriage, now quickly sinking, was filling up with dirty, salty water.

It wasn't long until the carriage was completely flooded from the inside.

Photo Finish, who was panicking a few seconds ago trying to get the doors to open, gave up and believing nopony was around to save her, prepared herself to drown in her carriage.

The water gushed into her lungs.

She began to slowly pass out…

But then, she heard a loud tapping on one of the windows of the carriage.

She looked around and saw Hoity Toity tapping on the glass.

Hoity threw a hoof at the glass and the glass fell to pieces upon impact.

He then swam in, grabbed Photo Finish by the hoof and pulled her out.

The carriage continued to sink beneath them as they swam up to the surface.

Before they could reach the surface, she blacked out.

(Present)

She then remembered waking up in hospital and that Hoity Toity had performed CPR on her for almost 2 hours whilst waiting for paramedics to arrive.

Or so ponies have told her.

Even the thought of Hoity performing CPR on her made her skin crawl!

I mean, she was told he did mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on her while she was unconscious, even after Equestria and Canterlot ponies said that it wasn't necessary!

But anyway, that was the past and she must focus on Canterlot's fashion week.

She quickly placed her glasses on and walked out her dressing room.

Meanwhile, Hoity Toity was getting himself ready.

He was shining his glasses with his breath.

When he was finished, he began to comb his hair.

As he did this, he began thinking about something.

And that 'something' is Photo Finish.

I mean, yes she did do fashion differently.

And yes Finish and him DID get into an argument once.

But, he started to have feelings for her ever since…..

Ever since she saved his life.

(Flashback)

It was the Grand Galloping Gala all over again.

This time, Princess Celestia gave Hoity Toity the job of planning the ball.

Now, his plan was brilliant and flawless.

Okay, I'm lying.

It WOULD'VE been brilliant and flawless hadn't Derpy Hooves flown into the Gala and caused havoc.

You see, Derpy Hooves, being the slightly mentally handicapped pony she was, was drunk that night.

She crashed through one of the giant windows and slammed her face into a pillar.

That pillar collapsed; followed by another, followed by another, followed by- well, you get the idea.

And as a result, everypony panicked and the ball went to anarchy.

Princess Celestia believed all this chaos was caused by Hoity Toity's planning.

She immediately banned him from planning future Grand Galloping Galas.

She had no second thoughts.

No regrets.

Nothing.

And what's the first thing Toity does the following evening?

Firstly, he gets himself into a rotten depression.

And then, he gets absolutely smashed on posh alcohols.

It was around 11:30PM when Hoity phoned Photo Finish.

She was talking to some friends when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

Toity's voice on the other end was slower than usual and slurred.

"Hello Finish! Have you been my female designer friend?" he said.

Photo Finish, for a second, didn't recognise the voice.

"Who eez zis?" she asked in her Austrian accent.

"I'll give you a clue: I have white hair, I've been banned from planning the Grand Galloping Gala for life and I given harsh reviews for Rarity's dresses." He said.

It was then Finish recognised the slurred voice.

"Hoity Toity. Are you ok? You don't zound like yourself." She said concerned.

Hoity replied with "Yeah, I've just had a few bottles of Equestria's finest champagne and I believe it's going to my head."

"Wait. Hoity, are you drunk?" she asked now worried.

"That's the word I was looking for! Anyway, I'm just near Equestria Lake and I'm gonna have myself a late night bath." He said.

"Equestria Lake? Zeet's minus 13 degreez outzere! If you jump in zat lake, chances are you'll either drown or die from hypothermia!" she said back into the phone, now scared witless.

"Okay. I'll call you back when my bath's over." Hoity concluded before hanging up.

"Hoity! Wait!" she said before realizing that he'd hung up.

She quickly darted out the room and ran down the path to Equestria Lake.

The place where she was having conversations with her friends wasn't too far from Equestria Lake.

Meanwhile, Hoity was stumbling around the bank looking out at the lake.

In the distance was the rest of Equestria.

He felt that if he died now, nopony would care.

If he died now, it would teach Celestia a lesson.

If he died now, the world would be a much better place.

He stumbled away from the bank.

Through his hazy vision, he could make out Photo Finish coming round the corner.

"Hoity!" she cried out.

Believing she wouldn't care if he died, he turned around, ran towards the bank trying to keep his balance whilst there and leapt off the land.

The cold water immediately hit his body and was acting upon his nerves.

His hair began to dance in the underwater currents.

He knew if his internal organs didn't break down and die from hypothermia, He could just breathe in the cold bitter water and drown himself.

It was then he saw another shape splash into the water.

His vision was slowly fading.

But the last thing he saw was Photo Finish coming towards him.

(Present)

He remembered that he was in the hospital for almost 3 weeks.

He remembered that it was Photo Finish that saved his life.

In fact, Celestia learned the truth from that one incident!

She let him and Photo Finish host this year's fashion show as an apology.

But the strange thing was, she saved his life exactly one year after he saved hers.

Maybe fate designed all this to tell them something.

Maybe she loved him.

He knew that ever since then, he had this weird feeling for her.

He knew ever since then, if Photo Finish was ever in danger again, he'd be the first pony to try and save her.

Which was why, before both Hoity Toity and Photo Finish came to get them ready for the show, Hoity went to a jeweller and brought an expensive diamond ring.

His comb caught on a knot in his hair, which snapped him out of his thoughts.

He tugged and pulled until the comb destroyed the knot, giving him pain in the process.

Toity then put the comb down, took out a small ring case and opened it up.

Inside was the ring.

It was made of pure gold with a small red ruby in the middle.

He was wondering if now was a good time to propose to Photo Finish.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Toity, are you ready?" the familiar voice said.

It was Photo Finish.

He quickly hid the ring case into his collar, picked up the phone and placed it to his ear, giving the impression he's talking on the phone.

"Um, yes Finish. Just give me one more minute." He said.

Photo Finish shut the door and Hoity Toity put the phone down.

He then quickly sorted out his hair and left his dressing room.

The show went under way a few minutes later.

There were a few good designs and a few bad ones that Photo Finish and Hoity Toity didn't like.

But it wasn't the fashion that made this night memorable to everypony.

It wasn't even the night itself that made it memorable!

It was what happened when the show was drawing to a close.

"OK, zat iz all the time we have for zis year." Photo Finish began.

Hoity knew that this could be his one chance to propose.

"Um, Finish, could I do something very quickly?" he asked.

He then started talking to the audience.

"Now, as much of you all are aware, Photo Finish was involved in an accident about 2 years ago. And just last year, I, whilst drunk, attempted suicide at Equestria Lake. When she was in trouble, I jumped in and saved her. And she did the same for me. After she saved me, it got me thinking about things. Things about me and Finish." He said.

He then held out a hoof for the blue mare beside him.

"Finish, if you could just place your hoof in mine for a minute." He asked her.

She complied and then said "Hoity, if you are going to do a surprise kiss on me, zen get it over with quickly."

Hoity then placed his other hoof over Finish's eyes so they'd shut.

Photo Finish could only hear other ponies talking.

Suddenly, she heard ponies gasping and going "Awww."

She opened her eyes and saw Hoity was gone.

She looked around for him but he was nowhere.

"Photo Finish…" he began from below her.

When she looked down, she was surprised by what she saw.

There was Hoity Toity, kneeling on one knee, holding her hoof in his and in the other hoof, was the diamond ring in its open case to her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Hoity Toity, a Canterlot fashion designer, stylist and critic, proposing to her in front of millions of Canterlot and Equestria ponies during a fashion show.

She took the ring case from Hoity's hoof and looked at it.

She then let go of Hoity Toity's other hoof and walked away from him.

Hoity stood up and said "Well? If you going to say no, just say it now."

She was still looking at it in its case with Hoity Toity looking concerned behind her.

"Please Finish! Don't leave me hanging here! My mother said I'd never get myself a girl in my lifetime." He continued.

As he continued, Photo Finish turned around and walked towards Hoity Toity.

"So, are you going to marry me Finish? Yes or no? It's a simple question. I don't want to spend the rest of my life feeling lonely because the one pony I love doesn't love me ba-mmph!"

Hoity was interrupted by Finish pressing her lips against his.

Hoity Toity was taken by surprise at this.

His eyes shot open.

His muscles tensed.

He could even swear that his heart skipped a beat.

He started to back away from her to break the kiss.

But all Finish did was walk forwards, her lips firmly locked onto his.

When they finally both broke for air, Photo Finish said:

"I, Photo Finish, am abzolutely speechless with your sudden propozal Hoity Toity. But I, Photo Finish, will marry you. Because I do feel the same way about you."

Everypony in the audience was gasping at this.

Photo Finish placed the ring and its case into her jacket as the last few seconds of 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion began to play.

"Well go on then! Kiss him!" somepony in the audience shouted out.

It wasn't long until the whole audience was chanting "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" at Photo Finish.

She looked at Hoity Toity before saying:

"Zis moment will go down in Canterlot history."

Hoity Toity then asked "So do we-?"

"Oh, kiss me you fool!" she commanded before pressing her lips back onto Hoity's.

This time however, Hoity kissed her back.

As if on cue, Celine Dion sang "You're here, there's nothing I fear and I know that the heart will go on."

The audience began to cheer at this.

Celestia wiped a tear from her eye.

Several ponies, including the mane 6, were either cheering at them or giving them whistles.

"We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on." Celine Dion continued to sing.

As the song came to an end, the two broke apart.

"I love you Hoity Toity." Photo Finish said.

"I love you too Photo Finish" Hoity Toity replied.

**So, there you go!**

**That's my cute little romance story between Hoity Toity and Photo Finish.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Leave your reviews and tell me if you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
